world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071614KolenaMari
tactlessAnalyst TA began pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 15:41 -- 03:42 TA: Attention, internet-dwelling pseudo-dancer. Assuming you have not already disposed of this handle, and have the wit and will to speak to me, respond. 03:42 AA: ♪♪♪ I See People Are Still Giving Out My Contact Information. ♪♪♪ 03:43 AA: ♪♪♪ And Details About Me That May Or May Not Be False. ♪♪♪ 03:44 TA: As a troll of the internet variety, you should not be surprised. Pretending to be a girl online to gain attention has a long and storied history. 03:45 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is True. ♪ You've Caught Me On That One. ♪♪♪ 03:45 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am A Forty-Seven Year Old Human Male Named Bill. ♪♪♪ 03:45 AA: ♪♪♪ The Part About Me Being A Ballerina Is True Though. ♪♪♪ 03:45 AA: ♪♪♪ It Was A Difficult Tryout, I Can Assure You. ♪♪♪ 03:45 AA: ♪♪♪ Bill The Ballerina. ♪♪♪ 03:46 TA: You true identity is of no interest to me. I am here on behalf of a friend. 03:46 TA: You recently trolled a young man who goes by the handle anaximandersTrepidation, who may have revealed some of his personal information. I am here to make sure it will not be abused. 03:46 AA: ♪♪♪ What Personal Information? ♪ His Name? ♪♪♪ 03:46 TA: Indeed. He is very naive about such things. 03:47 AA: ♪♪♪ Real Talk Is Not Something I Normally Do. ♪ So Consider Yourself Deeply Honored By The Fact That I Am Going To Be Straight With You, Just This Once: ♪♪♪ 03:47 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Take Things To The Real World. ♪♪♪ 03:47 AA: ♪♪♪ I Make No Promises That I Won't Harass Him Online Again Though. ♪♪♪ 03:48 TA: Very well. Online harassment is to be expected in this day and age. As long as it does not venture beyond that. 03:48 AA: ♪♪♪ Yeah. ♪ I Know What You Mean. ♪♪♪ 03:48 TA: I would also ask you not spread his handle to more of your trolling friends. 03:49 AA: ♪♪♪ It May Be Slightly Late For That. ♪ All Of My Trolling Friends Are Already Aware Of It. ♪♪♪ 03:49 AA: ♪♪♪ I Doubt That Many Of Them Will Go After Him Though. ♪ There Was Only One Who Expressed Any Interest. ♪♪♪ 03:49 AA: ♪♪♪ There Are Hundreds Of Them, Of Course, But Most Of Them Are Lazy Assholes. ♪♪♪ 03:50 TA: This would be gallionicAcrobat, I assume? 03:50 AA: ♪♪♪ ...I See She Has Already Made Her Move Then. ♪♪♪ 03:50 TA: Yes, "She" has. I will be talking with her as well. 03:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Go Easy On Her. ♪ She Is Just A Wiggler. ♪ Enthusiastic, But Only Like Two Sweeps Old. ♪♪♪ 03:51 AA: ♪♪♪ If Your Friend Was Trolled By Her, He Must Be Quite The Chump. ♪♪♪ 03:51 TA: I would not describe him as such. But he is quite innocent about some things. 03:52 TA: All the more reason I get upset when someone takes advantage of him. 03:52 AA: ♪♪♪ It's Dangerous To Be Innocent In These Times ♪♪♪ 03:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Look At This Though. ♪ You've Caught Me On A Bad Day. ♪ Ordinarily I Would Troll The Shit Out Of You For This. ♪♪♪ 03:52 AA: ♪♪♪ You Are An Incredibly Lucky Troll. ♪ Or Whatever You Are. ♪♪♪ 03:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Actually, That Text Color's Not Quite Right, Is It? ♪ You're Probably A Human. ♪ Or Mixed. ♪♪♪ 03:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Either Way. ♪ You Are A Lucky Whatever. ♪♪♪ 03:54 TA: A lucky whatever. That is me in a nutshell, were luck a real thing and something that applied in any way to my life. 03:54 TA: But I thank you for your gentle demeanor. 03:55 AA: ♪♪♪ It Was A Mistake, This Demeanor. ♪ Do Not Expect To Encounter It Again, If We Ever Talk Again. ♪♪♪ 03:55 TA: I doubt we shall ever have occassion to, should you keep your word. 03:55 AA: ♪♪♪ Anonymity Is A Thing I Take Very Seriously. ♪ Your Friend Should Consider Doing The Same. ♪♪♪ 03:56 AA: ♪♪♪ There Are Monsters On The Internet. ♪♪♪ 03:56 AA: ♪♪♪ There Are Monsters Everywhere. ♪♪♪ 03:56 TA: That there are. I will try to impress that notion upon him more firmly. 03:57 TA: I bid you farwell, pseudo-dancer. May you find more appealing targets elsewhere. 03:57 AA: ♪♪♪ So Long, Whateveryouare. ♪♪♪ 03:58 AA: ♪♪♪ Lucky. ♪♪♪ 03:58 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think I Shall Call You Lucky. ♪♪♪ 03:58 AA: ♪♪♪ So Long, Lucky. ♪♪♪ 03:58 TA: How droll. 03:58 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is A Gift. ♪♪♪ 03:59 TA: Hm. A reference to the ancient G.I.F.T.? Or simply an irritating remark? 04:00 AA: ♪♪♪ G.I.F.T.? ♪♪♪ 04:00 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Unfamiliar With The Thing You Are Referring To. ♪♪♪ 04:00 TA: The Greater Internet Fuckwad Theory. It explains the existance of internet troll such as yourself. 04:00 AA: ♪♪♪ I Doubt It. ♪♪♪ 04:01 AA: ♪♪♪ For Starters, I Am A Hero, Not A Fuckwad. ♪ You Are Quite Cruel, Lucky. ♪♪♪ 04:01 TA: You are not to the first to accuse me of possessing that quality. 04:01 AA: ♪♪♪ So How Does This Theory Go? ♪♪♪ 04:03 TA: The basic idea is that many relatively ordinary people, given a large audience and total anonymity, will act like utter assholes. 04:04 AA: ♪♪♪ You Think I'm Ordinary, Lucky? ♪♪♪ 04:05 AA: ♪♪♪ I May Have To Disabuse You Of That Notion, When I'm Feeling More Myself. ♪♪♪ 04:05 TA: I cannot say if you are ordinary or not. I do not know you, nor care to know you. 04:05 AA: ♪♪♪ I'm Hurt. ♪♪♪ 04:05 TA: Your real life is irrevelent to me. 04:05 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Glad To Hear That. ♪♪♪ 04:06 TA: It is common internet protocal. 04:06 AA: ♪♪♪ I Wish Everyone Realized That. ♪♪♪ 04:06 TA: Don't ask, don't tell. 04:07 AA: ♪♪♪ We Can Agree On That. ♪ Which Is Why I Won't Ask You Why You're So Gung-Ho About It, And You Won't Ask Me Why I Am. ♪♪♪ 04:07 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think I Like You Lucky. ♪ Or At Least I Don't Actively Dislike You. ♪♪♪ 04:08 AA: ♪♪♪ I Can Not Yet Decide Whether That Means I'll Show You Mercy Or Be Especially Enthusiastic About Trolling You In The Future Though. ♪♪♪ 04:08 TA: Good luck trying. 04:09 AA: ♪♪♪ We Can't All Be As Lucky As You. ♪♪♪ 04:09 TA: You know, it occurs to me in retrospect that I ought to have used a false handle for this conversation. Sigh. 04:10 TA: Well, hindsight is 20/20. 04:10 AA: ♪♪♪ Maybe You're Not So Lucky After All. ♪♪♪ 04:10 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Maybe My Luck Won Out This Time. ♪♪♪ 04:10 AA: ♪♪♪ Well, I Must Prepare For My Curtain Call. ♪ As A Forty Seven Year Old Human Male, I Must Shave My Back Before Putting On My Tutu Or It Starts To Chafe. ♪♪♪ 04:11 AA: ♪♪♪ Goodbye Lucky. ♪♪♪ 04:11 TA: Farewell, random internet-variety troll. -- acrobaticAmbulist AA ceased pestering tactlessAnalyst TA at 16:12 --